


i keep the memories with me

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Funeral, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "C'mon, baby, please, just keep your eyes open, c'mon, yeah, you gotta stay awake.""I won't say good-bye, damnit. You can't fucking die on me."--He's not ready to say good-bye.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	i keep the memories with me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 8 - "Don't say good-bye."
> 
> \--
> 
> I know it's not day 8 yet and that I skipped day 7 'cause I didn't necessarily like the prompt🤷 anyway I'm impatient and _excited_ that I actually finished a prompt on time 😂😂
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from smile again by blackbear
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy 😌

"No, no, no, no, no, please."

"Fuck, fuck, please, c'mon."

"Please, baby, please, you can't die."

"No, c'mon, please, baby."

He applies pressure to the steadily oozing wound.

"C'mon, baby, please, just keep your eyes open, c'mon, yeah, you gotta stay awake."

"I won't say good-bye, damnit. You can't fucking die on me."

"You shouldn't even be here."

"No, no, open your eyes for me."

He can faintly hear the sirens getting closer.

"I won't say goodbye to you, c'mon, baby, please, they're almost here, you're gonna be okay."

"You've gotta keep your eyes open, c'mon, baby, you can do it. Focus on me.."

He keeps pressure on the wound with one hand, the other he gently stroke his cheek. "C'mon baby, it's okay." His skin is still warm, but he's so pale, there's so much blood. His eyes are slipping closed.

"No, no, no, no!"

\--

He never thought he would fall so completely in love with someone, until they had met--he knew right away that they were  _ meant _ to be together.

The funeral is on a warm, bright Saturday morning. It seems like  _ too nice _ of a day for such a sad occasion.

He runs his hand along the smooth surface of the closed casket. They'll lower it into the ground soon--he's not ready just yet.

"I love you, baby, good-bye."

**Author's Note:**

> It was never explicitly stated who lived and who died, but writing it, I was thinking of it as Hannibal died and Will lived. Also I was thinking of it as Hannibal went after a suspected serial killer with Will and got shot.
> 
> Imo, it can work from either POV but Will makes more sense.
> 
> Also this was written in about 20 mins😂
> 
> \--
> 
> Thinking about it now, I may expand upon this at some point but for now it's _complete_
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
